


Crossroads

by damer0n



Category: General Hux - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Poe Dameron - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing tbh, I'm new to AO3, Multi, i hope this works out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damer0n/pseuds/damer0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhh.. Im bad at summaries. Lenus keeps telling herself that her (missing) fiancé will come back for her. Although its been years, she still holds on to the hope. Lenus is the lead medic for the resistance, and one day she meets Poe as he's being rescued from the First Order. Their paths cross, however, Lenus' old lover crosses paths with her again, but it will only bring destruction and chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. Its my first time (writing) on this website and I hope you all like what i have for you. Please let me know in the comments or send me a tweet (@dahmer0n) if you like this. Please please let me know if you like it, i am very self-concious about my writing lol. Italics are memories, and uh.. who do you guys think is Lenus' old lover/missing fiancé?

_Lenus ran her hands through his fiery red hair. Under the stars, nothing else mattered but this moment. As she looked into his blue eyes, she swore she could see different shades of blue. He had brought her to a plain field where the stars looked amazing. They were laying on their side; gazing into each other's eyes. His hand reached out and stroked her cheek softly._

_"I don't think I could ever live without you," he whispered, as if keeping it a secret from the world._

_She leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his in a sweet yet passionate kiss. When she pulled away, he sat up and took out something from the inside of his jacket. Her brows furrowed in confusion, and she sat up to match his pose._

_"Ever since I met you, my life changed. I am no longer the same man I once was. I've found meaning in my life, and all my dark days are long gone. I don't ever want you to leave my side, and I promise, if you let me, to never leave yours. Will you please marry me?" The way the emotion radiated off his body as he said these words were enough to make the coldest person feel butterflies. She couldn't believe he was asking her this. Of course, she accepted. She nodded and smiled, cupping his cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. When they pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes before whispering, "thank you for bringing light into my life. Without you, I would've been forever lost in the dark.."_

*

      Lenus awoke from the dream with a gasp. She sat up and looked around, adjusting to her surroundings. She realized she was in her own room. She shook her head at nothing in particular before collapsing back to the mattress. She dreamt about him almost every night, and in these moments it was when the scar was open and fresh, exposed for the world to see. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she closed her eyes tightly. Lenus held back a sob as she remembered that her dream was nothing but a simple memory. A memory she had once shared with her long lost ex-fiancé. Truth is, she missed him. She wondered if he missed her as well, and if he would think about her as much as she thought of him. She sighed and decided to snap out of it, telling herself that he was gone and he was never coming back...

      Since Lenus couldn't go back to sleep, she pulled open her drawer and took out a small photograph album and began looking through the pictures. As she flipped through pages, she couldn't help but sadly smile at the pictures of the young red-headed man and herself. There were several of the both of you goofing off, such as one where she was giving him a piggy back ride, another one where he had adorned her hair with several different flowers; the one that got her the most was where they were looking into each other's eyes with so much love. Her fingertips ran through the outlines of the picture, trying to memorize every color and shape. With a deep sigh, she closed the album and put it back where it belonged, burying the memories in that drawer. However, as she was putting it away, something fell out of the photograph album and on to the floor. She carefully leaned over and picked it up, studying the small object. It was the ring he had given her long ago,but attached to a chain. Lenus gasped,she swore she had placed it somewhere safer. She also thought she'd lost it (she kept blaming herself for that). She wondered if she should wear it, after all, he was no longer alive. At least that's what she told herself. But it was also nice to remember about the happy times they shared.

      After the mental debate she had with herself, she decided to wear it but hide it underneath her shirt. It felt odd to wear the promise of love around her neck after the tragic events that happened between the both of them. The last thing she remembered about him was a letter that said, "I promise I'll come back to you, my North Star. I will always come back to you." And after that she never heard another word from him.she thought he'd been killed, which is what she kept telling herself at night, but she knew she would've felt it in her heart.

     She walked to the window of her room and looked out and up into the sky. The sun was coming up, but there were still stars dancing in the night. Lenus sighed and touched the necklace around her neck, staring into nothing in particular. She whispered, "come back to me, please.." As if he could hear her, wherever it is that he was.


End file.
